


See You Tonight

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Best Friends, Cell Phones, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel texts Lysander the day before they're supposed to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Tonight

_Tomorrow I’m fucking you for a few hours_

_So get some rest_

Lysander glanced down at his phone before shutting off the screen and rolling his eyes. It was rather late in the afternoon. Lysander was helping out at his brother’s shop. Rosalya was there too, checking inventory in between giving customers un-asked for advice. Leigh was spearheading everything with his quiet yet intense passion. It was Friday and they were getting ready for the weekend rush.

The text had come in a few minutes before. Lysander was glad that his cell phone was in his pocket, rather than on the table or somewhere else he usually left it where his brother or Rosalya could see it. He wasn’t sure that he could explain away the text Castiel had just sent him.

Lysander was supposed to be staying over at Castiel’s all day tomorrow as well as spending the night. That wasn’t usual for them, as they were close. The problem was no one knew they had gone from close friends, to friends-with-benefits. Lysander didn’t think his brother or Rosalya would disapprove exactly, but he didn’t want them to know none-the-less. It was safer that way. Especially considering how pushy Rosalya could be. If she got wind of his and Castiel’s new relationship status, she’d gone on and on about how they should make it official or some non-sense like that. Lysander was pleased with their relationship as it was and didn’t need Rosalya mucking things up with her bull headed ways. Not that he didn’t love her. He did. It was simply better for her not to know.

And so it was a good thing he had, for once, kept his phone where only he could get to it. He slipped into an unoccupied corner and pulled out his phone.

_You’re going to top, then?_ he asked and hit send. Lysander waited for a moment before his phone chimed.

_Yes I am. Got a problem with that?_ Typical Castiel, getting all upset over nothing.

Lysander smiled and shook his head. _No. I think it will be an interesting change. Be gentle with me._

Another moment ticked by before Castiel answered. _Not a chance. ;)_

With a snort Lysander put away his phone. If Castiel wanted to rough him up, he’d let him. It even sounded rather exciting. He wondered what sort of evening Castiel was planning for the two of them.

“Lysander!”

The grey haired teen jumped. He hadn’t noticed his brother coming up beside him with an armful of fabric.

“Lysander, please don’t just stand there with your head in the clouds. This is heavy and would appreciate your help.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. I was talking to Castiel.”

“Ah,” Leigh said as he unburdened himself of some of the fabric rolls onto Lysander. “Well you’ll see him tomorrow. For today, help or excuse yourself.”

“I’m helping,” Lysander answered but as he moved away from his brother with the bundles his phone vibrated. He ignored it until his hands were free of the bundles then checked his phone, quickly. It said simply:

_It’s going to be a fun night._

Lysander held back a bubble of laughter. Fun, indeed.


End file.
